Save Me
by Lia3
Summary: Tom and Ginny story. Set during CoS. Ginnys pov. She misses Tom. Now she's got him. But for how long will she want to keep him? Read, please. This can be a one part story or can continue. Review or it'll stay as is.


Title:  Save Me – chapter 1:  Bring Me To Life

Author:  Lia

Fandom:  Harry Potter (Book II:  The Chambers of Secrets)

Rating:  R

Disclaimer:  "Bring Me To Life" is a song and lyrics belonging to the band Evanescence.  Harry Potter and The Chambers of Secrets belongs to JK Rowling.  I do not make any money from this so suing me would be pointless.  Some of this story is quoted out of CoS.  Ginny's pov.  **bold** = Tom's writings-mental directed thoughts.  regular = Ginny's writings in the diary.

Notes:  Inspiration hit me as I was listening to music.  This story is that product.  The idea may not be totally original, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway.  Review if you want more.  I have 11 parts planned.  Very dark and angst.  Later on: romance – still darkish though.  Right now I am trying to concentrate on my other story- the first of a series called Designated Harbinger.  If people don't want more of this, I won't write it anymore.  Any and all flames will be ignored.  So, **Review please**.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

How can you see into my eyes like open doors.

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul.  My spirit sleeping somewhere cold 

Until you find it there and lead it back home.

I miss Tom.  Why did I toss away the diary?  Maybe because things were becoming too strange around here?  Maybe because you started questioning his friendship?  Maybe because you like feeling miserable so you throw away the only friend you have?  Or you could just be going nutters.  Talking to yourself isn't a good sign.

Hogwarts wasn't as I imagined.  This place is supposed to be fun.  My brothers all love it here.  Percy is trying to be the best perfect he can be.  Fred and George are popular, brilliant Quidditch players, and are the jokers of Hogwarts.  Ron, the one I used to be closest to, is best friends with the smartest girl in school and the famous, sweetest, cutest boy- the one and only Harry Potter.  If only he'd notice me!

Ginny sighed.  No one notices me.  I'm just the youngest Weasley or the girl Weasley.  Yeah, I'm smart and get good marks.  That is probably the only reason why no one notices the way I've been acting lately.  That and the fact I've been quiet.  I never used to be, but then no one knows me well enough except my brothers and they're too busy to care.  As long as my grades are good, I'll be ignored.  

Except by Tom.  He always knows just what to say to make me feel better.  The diary seems to be a gift from the Gods, giving me my best friend just when I need him most.  Just imagine how lonely it'd be without him.  Oh, wait, I don't have to.  

Why did I give up the diary again?  Yeah, the odd things.  This school is rumored to be exciting, but it's been downright scary lately.  It hasn't felt right since November.  About the time when Colin got petrified.  I wish I'd gotten to know him better.  He was funny, friendly, and just as obsessed with Harry as I am even if he's Muggleborn.  

I really could see us becoming friends unlike the other Gryffindor girls.  What a silly, stuck up group of hens they are.  They are always gossiping and teasing me since I got here.  Yeah, I fancied Harry.  Who wouldn't?  He's brave, cute, and my brother's best friend.  

Got over him too, didn't you Gin?  It was easy once things became so confusing around here.  School distracted me, and then I just felt so tired.  The nightmares that started to haunt me didn't help.  

But I could deal, did deal.  My marks were one of the highest in my year.  Tom helped me learn my spells and listened to me.  He cared when no one else did.  

So why get rid of him?  Why, maybe because he seems too good to be true.  However did I deserve a friend as good as him?  No, something had to be wrong.  When I woke up with feathers in my bed, I had to do something.  Either I'm nutters or something is controlling me.  In a scary way, I'd rather be controlled than mad.  At least then it wouldn't be my fault, my responsibility.

I threw Tom, the diary, down the toilet in Myrtle's bathroom.  No one likes to go in there.  See, I just couldn't bring myself to harm Tom.  He'd been there for me thru my emotional summer and the stressful parts of school.  Listening to me, helping me, advising me, my best friend.  Without him, I'd have been alone.  Without me he'd have no way of communicating with the world.  Trapped as he was in the diary.  

I couldn't kill him.  Leave him, yes.  Kill him, no.

But I still miss Tom.

  
_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

Call my name and save me from the dark.

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

Throughout the day dozens of surly-looking dwarfs wearing wings on their backs and carrying harps and cards kept barging into classes to deliver valentines, much to the annoyance of the teachers.  You see, today was Valentine's Day.  Professor Lockhart arranged for all the decorations and the dwarfs in celebration of this holiday.  To spread good cheer and all that rot, it seems.  

I wasn't having a marvelous time either.  Sure, I sent a card to Professor Lockhart, but that was a certainty.  He is such an egomaniac.  My marks wouldn't hurt if the teacher favored me some.  Err, that's right, that's why I gave that prat a valentine.  

Now, there are one or two boys I wouldn't mind sending a card to.  No, not my brothers.  Mom would approve that, but they'd just tease me more.  The two boys I'm talking about are very similar and very different from each other.  Both of them wouldn't appreciate a valentine.  Who are the lucky guys?  

Well, one is thickheaded yet sweet…the famous Harry.  It's not like he notices me, but I still admire him more than any other boy in the school.  The only exception to that is the other boy.  But we're not speaking, are we?  Actually, it's more like not writing to each other anymore.  I'd like to send a valentine to Tom.  He'd been a good friend to me when I had none.  

Nothing has happened around here lately except for Hermoine transforming half of herself into a cat.  I still giggle over that comment I heard Harry and Ron loudly talking about in the common room.  Maybe, I should get Tom back.  He must be lonely and I do miss him.  Still, it could mean that the diary somehow was the cause to all these attacks.  I just don't know.

"Oy, you!  'Arry Potter!"  One of those annoying dwarfs must be around.  Oh, this looks bad.  But hey, what late afternoon right before class is complete without a grim dwarf pushing its way through the crowd like a bludger heading for its target?  At least Harry is trying to make a run of it.  I wonder who sent this valentine?

From my place in line with the other first years, I watched the dwarf gain ground.  A red-faced Harry only made two paces trying to escape.  The dwarf certainly was determined and kicked many a shin in reaching him.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening way.  

I watched wide-eyed as Harry struggled and could barely make out what he hissed at the dwarf.  Never before had she heard that tone come from him.

"Stay still!"  The dwarf grunted, took a good hold of Harry's bag, and pulled.

"Let me go!"  Harry snarled, still trying desperately to get away.  He reminded me of a trapped animal trying not to get caught.  Back home Scabbers sometimes acted like that when Mum chased him after he stole a bit of cheese from the table.

The other students were laughing at the show.  A giggle escaped me.  You didn't often see a hero brought to humility right before you.  A loud ripping sound reached over the crowd's laughter as Harry's bag split in two.  Its contents spilled onto the floor.  His ink bottle broke, spilling ink over everything.  Harry still tries to get away, but the dwarf springs upon him, hugging Harry's knees.  He crashed and the dwarf sits on his ankles.  His prey is caught.

     Right, Here is your singing valentine! …

**His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,**

**His hair is as dark as a blackboard.**

**I wish he was mine, he's really divine,**

**The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.******

Wait a moment!  That is Fred and George's poem.  They gave it to me as a joke right before Christmas because they knew that I fancy Harry and they wanted to cheer me up.  It was one of the few times they gave me something that made me laugh, instead of scaring the wits out of me.  How dare they use that as a joke on Harry!  They even helped me draw funny pictures on that parchment.

Looking around, I notice that I'm one of the few who is not laughing.  Harry is trying to laugh off his embarrassment.  I also noted the absence of the twins and my roommates' excessively good humor.  Susan gave me a pointedly gleeful look.

Damn them.  Those horrid, horrid girls.  They must have taken my poem from the room and copied it.  My eyes start stinging at the betrayal of trust.  We weren't friends, but this was a cruel act.  Not just at me, but at Harry also.

Percy begins to shoo us away.  He looks at me concernedly before telling me to leave as well.  I want to say, "No, Percy.  It wasn't me!  That's not my poem!"  I stay silent instead.  They wouldn't believe me anyway.  Everyone knows I fancy Harry, thanks to my brother, Ron.

My attention snaps back to Harry when a hush falls over the crowd.  "Give that back."  I look from Harry to who he was speaking.  It is Malfoy.  The blonde boy is holding something in his hands, a small black book - a diary.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?"  Malfoy says thinking the diary is Harry's.

No.  No.  This is not happening.  Why me?  I got rid of that diary.  I threw it away in Myrtle's bathroom.  I didn't think it possible that Harry would find it.  How did he get it?  Did Harry go into the girls bathroom?  I stare at the diary as if wishing this all away.  It won't help me, but will make me feel better.  Almost anything would be better than the fear that has taken hold over my heart.

I didn't pay any attention to Percy trying to get Malfoy to hand it back to Harry.  My total focus is on the diary, on Tom.  Malfoy cannot have him.  Harry can't find out about Tom.  Just think of the things he could tell them!  Normally I wouldn't of worried, but Tom might just be mad enough at me to tell them my secrets.  He is a Slytherin and could be quite temperamental.  Tom could also be so kind, sweet, understanding, and helpful.  Knowing what he knows, Malfoy would have plenty of material to make my life hell.  He'll try his best to get the diary just to spite Harry.  Harry probably wouldn't say anything to me if Tom spilled the beans.  He'd continue to see me as Ron's pathetic, silly, little sister.

"Expelliarmus!"  Harry shouts.  The diary shoots out of Malfoy's hand and into the air.  Ron catches the diary.

Inwardly, I cheer even as Percy scolds Harry.  The diary is much safer in Harry's hands than Malfoy's.  Still not good, but better.  The lesser evil I suppose.  

It is almost class time and, now that the diary is safe, I can go into the classroom.  To do so, I have to pass by Malfoy.  He looks furious and glares at me.  Probably because I'm convenient and a Weasley.  Spitefully, he yells after me, "I don't' think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Some of the other first years snicker.  I stiffened, and ran into the classroom covering my eyes.  Tears of anger, frustration, embarrassment, and fear fill my eyes.  Sniffling, I ignore my classmates.  I don't contradict Malfoy.  Does it even matter?  Everyone knew that I fancy Harry.  Why would they believe me?  They wouldn't understand that my tears come more from the emotional situation other than being 'rejected' by Harry.

This is a nightmare.  Alone.  I am truly alone now.  Before it might have been possible, but now I'll forever be known as Ginny Weasley – Harry groupie.  My brothers will likely find this hilarious.  With no other allies, no one will believe me if I deny sending the valentine.  My roommates won't say anything and will embrace the rumor.  Their 'joke' turned out to be a smashing success.

And what to do about Tom?  Tom…  I miss him even more now.  He has been my best friend.  Now he may be my only friend.  That is, if he forgives me.

I just want to wake up from this nightmare and have Tom back with me.  He can save me from this loneliness.  Now I need him more then ever.  I hope he didn't tell Harry anything.  No matter the craziness, things were better with Tom around.  Sure, I was tired from that cold and then there were those strange things happening, but at least Tom was there with me.

Harry has him.  Well, I suppose there may be only one thing for me to do then.  Get Tom back.  But how should I?

  
_Now that I know what I'm without._

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

Bring me to life.

I stare at the diary.  What should I say?  I never should of thrown Tom away.  He was my friend.  I guess I wasn't acting like one.  Taking up my quill, I cautiously write, and then wait.  

Tom?  I'm sorry.  Will you forgive me?

A moment passes.  

**Ginny.  Whatever happened that reduced your resolve so?  Remember, **I sorry, Tom.  I don't want to do this, but I feel that I have to.  **After so carelessly giving me up, why should I still be your friend?  There was no reason for your actions.**

My breathing quickens as the words appear on the page.  Tom is talking back to me!  There still might be a chance.  I hope he isn't too angry with me.  The guilt at having my own words used against me is painful enough.

Oh, Tom!  Truly, I am sorry.  Things have just been so confusing lately.  You know how scared I was feeling.  The sleepwalking, the nightmares, me feeling ill, and then the whole Heir of Slytherin trauma became too much for me.

The words are quickly absorbed into the diary as I wait for a response.  

**That still doesn't excuse you from discarding me, Gin.  However, did you get me back?  The last person I remember talking to was that bloke, Harry Potter.**

Brilliant!  He is interested at least, it seems.  I wonder what those two talked about.  If Tom said anything about me to Harry, then the friendship is over.  My secrets are supposed to remain secret and the fight was between Tom and me after all.  So, what should I say?  The truth should do.

Easily done, Tom.  After I decided to get you back, all I had to do was wait for the right moment.  Then I sneaked into Harry's room and searched through his belongings while he was at Quidditch practice.  I really did miss you, Tom.

My handwriting fades.  I then wait a while.  Tom must be musing over his thoughts.  It's one of the things I love about him.  As well as being a good listener, Tom always thinks about what he says.  It's nice to be considered so seriously.

**I suppose after all that effort, I should be willing to forgive you.  Must say, I'm impressed at the lengths you went through on my behalf.  I don't suppose this could have anything about me speaking with a certain bloke, now would it?**

Such a Slytherin answer.  Sometimes his ego is something to be catered to.  Still, it looks like he forgives me.  It'll be nice to be friends again.  Now, if only he didn't say anything to Harry.

Well, I certainly hope so.  Forgive me, that is.  Do you, Tom?  You didn't tell Harry anything?

I wait.

**Ginny, dear.  I've missed you too.  The time away from you was dreadfully boring.  Only once did your boy and I talk.  That boy is not much of a conversationalist.  Don't worry.  It wasn't anything about you.  He just wanted to hear about my school days.  Don't you trust me?  I wouldn't do anything to hurt you.  You are too important to me.**

Letting out a big breath, I stare at the words.  Tom had kept my secrets.  He missed me like I missed him.  I am still a bit nervous.  After all, I did have reasons for my actions.

Of course I trust you.  You have been my best friend all year.  No one listens like you, Tom.  Events have been mad around here.  That Chambers of Secrets message, the petrified students, Harry turning out to be a Parselmouth, my odd dreams, and sleepwalking…………

He interrupts my shaky, nervous writing.  The words suddenly appearing.

**You immediately began to question me.  Gin, you are not the heir of Slytherin.  Trust me, I know.  Was a Slytherin myself.  Your heart is too big to do these horrible acts.  As for Harry being a Parselmouth, I'm sure that surprised everyone.  Your opinion and judgment means a lot to me, Gin.  You see good in him, therefore he must be good.  It hurt to think you didn't trust me.**

My eyes begin to water.  Why did I ever doubt Tom?  Without me he has no one to talk to.  

Now you are making me feel even guiltier.  I wish there was a way to meet you in person.  If only you were flesh and blood, and a little younger, then we could be normal best friends.  It is hard sometimes to just think of you as a diary.  Even wrong somehow.  I don't know how to make you feel better, but I'll try.

The page remains blank for what seems like forever.  Maybe I was being too emotional.  Should I change the subject?

**You're my girl, Gin.  Of course I forgive you.  As for becoming uncomfortable with me being a diary…  Well, we can't change that right now.  The best way to prove that you care is to forget those silly doubts and trust me.  Talk to me, Ginny, like you used to.  The time you were away from me was like a cold, dark sleep.  You can't leave me again.  You make me real.  Without you, I have no life.**

Look who's now is being over dramatic?  Either that or emotional.  Hmm.  It's hard to tell with Tom.  That was such a sweet answer!  He really must have missed me.

Oh, Tom!  Yes, if that's what you want, I'll do it.  The last couple of months I felt lost - as if I lost my home.  Now that I know what it is like without you, I won't let you go anytime soon.  My best and only friend.  It felt dark and cold when you weren't here too.  You helped me become the person I am, Tom.

I smile.  Looking at what I wrote I must seem like a silly little girl.  It was truth.

**No, Ginny that is where you're wrong.  You bring life to me.**

He sounds so sure.  I wish I could feel that certainty as often.  I couldn't resist teasing him some.

That was a very beautiful thing for you to say.  Emotional for you as well.

**What can I say?  It's true.  You're my purpose.  Someone who enjoys writing to me, for me.  So, are you ever going to begin telling me what I've missed during your absence?  Talk to me, Gin.**

Smiling, I began to think of all the things that have happened since we last talked.  We had a lot of catching up to do.  It is a good thing I have the time.  This could take a while.

Alright, Tom.  I feel that I should start at the beginning.  Nothing really exciting happened after visiting Myrtle's bathroom.  Oh, want to know a secret?  It happened last week and involves my Perfect brother, a girl, and a broom closet.

**Sounds interesting.  I have a couple of ideas.  Tell me more.**

The story comes back to mind as I start writing out the story.  A familiar feeling of belonging overcomes me.  My thoughts captivated by my conversation with Tom.  We talk until I fall asleep.  The diary still in my hands.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me _

Wake me up inside.

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

It has been a month since I got Tom back.  I can't imagine being without him anymore.  The three months alone were a tense trial, especially after the Valentine incident.  

I had tried to make other friends, I really did, but none compares to Tom.  Other people only see me as the Weasley's little sister or as The-Girl-Who-Fancies-Harry-Potter.  I got tired of trying, so from then on I stuck with Tom.  With him as my friend I feel that I can manage almost anything.

Unfortunately, events have started to cause me to doubt Tom once again.  Oh, it was nothing that he said or did.  No, just a disturbing feeling and the suspicious coincidences.  

The morning after retrieving the diary was awful.  I remember sitting at the table, tired from writing to Tom late into the night only to be woken up by a nightmare, when I heard the news.  Hermoine and Penelope Clearwater had been petrified!  Hermoine is best friends with Ron and Harry.  Penelope is Percy's secret girlfriend.

Poor Harry, Percy, and Ron!  This attack has hurt the people closest to me.  I felt guilty about being happy while they were so sad.  I tried not to, but was filled with mixed emotions.  My talk with Tom had made me happier than I had been in a long while.  After I told Tom the news and about my nightmare, he quickly started to make me feel better.  It was no wonder I had a nightmare and these feelings with everything that has been going on.  I was having a very emotional time.

So, why am I considering going to Ron and Harry about Tom.  I know I'm not the heir just as they're sure they aren't.  We are all Gryffindors not Slytherins and Tom and I talked all that night.

I woke up from another nightmare.  In it was a scary, gloomy cave, a teenage boy, and blood.  For the first time in a while I didn't reach for the diary.  Sitting in my bed, I stared into the air at nothing and simply think.

Over the last couple of weeks I've been tired.  I thought that perhaps I was ill again.  Between the naps, class, studying, and writing I didn't have much free time.  For the past week, ever since the announcement of final exams, I've felt odd.  Something exciting or terrible is going to happen.  Then there was the nightmare.  I'm no Seer, but last nights dream appeared to be a message.  

Tom is a Slytherin.  The thought suddenly occurs to me.  Maybe I'm not tired because of my emotions or schedule.  I could be paranoid, yet I wonder if….  It seems so unbelievable and true that it frightens me.  Could Tom be the Heir?  Is he using me as his puppet?

I need someone else's opinion and help.  Hermoine would have been great if she wasn't petrified.  The Twins would be no help.  Percy, I don't think would take me seriously.  Although terrified by the thought, the only people I can consider talking to are Harry and Ron.  Harry, after all, is a hero.  If this is true, he'll need to know.  He can help me, save me.

Dressing quickly, I stuff the diary in my robe's pocket.  I'll tell them at breakfast.  I try to quell my fear as it grows with each passing second.

There he is.  Sitting with my brother.  I pause.  Professor McGonagall is making an announcement.

"I have good news," she said.  The Great Hall erupted with noise.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people cried out throughout the hall.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl from the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly.

When the noise in the hall quieted, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last.  Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified.  I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them.  I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering.  I looked around shocked.  This was it, the time.  If Tom is the heir, then he must act tonight.  Would the victims say it was her?  Why ever did Professor McGonagall make that announcement?  Surely she would realize that would provoke the heir to act?  It's now or never.

I walk over and sat down next to Ron.  They had just been talking about Hermoine.  Feeling guilty and tense, I can't help but twist my hands in my lap.  An old nervous gesture.  

Ron helps himself to more porridge, not looking at me, and said, "What's up?"

What should I say?  Should I just blurt it out here, or try to talk to them in a more isolated place.  I look up and down the table, trying to decide.

My brother is now watching me.  "Spit it out."  Oh how I wish I could just do that.  Then afterward I'd forget this whole thing ever happened.  Rocking back and forth in my chair, I try to get pass all these emotions and just say it.  I am so tired of all this.

I can't meet their eyes.  I fear seeing judgment or pity in them.  "I've got to tell you something," I mumble.

"What is it?"  Harry says concern.

It's hard to put all this into words, but somehow I must.  Before I say anything else, Ron impatiently says, "What?"

My mouth opens, but no sound comes forth.  Harry leans towards Ron and me and asks me, "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets?  Have you seen something?  Someone acting oddly?"

How does he know?  Does he suspect me too?  No, he doesn't.  Otherwise he wouldn't have asked me if I had seen anyone acting oddly.  Sure, the answers were yes to both.  But he is on the wrong track, I think.

After my stunned, silent moment, I take a deep breath.  I was just about to say that I think it was me and Tom when Percy shows up.  

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny.  I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."

I jump up from the seat and quickly leave after looking at my tired, perfect brother.  There is no way I'm saying anything when he's around.  He'd want to go to the teachers, rumors would spread, I'd be sent to St. Mungo's, and Tom would be taken away from me.  I can't let that happen for many reasons.  Yes, prevent anymore attacks, but kill Tom?  Or St. Mungo's?   

No, whatever happens, just let it not be that.  I will not ruin my life.  It has hardly begun.  Maybe I can see them later.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead._

I haven't been able to see them again.  Now we're in the common room.  There is no time to seek them out.  There are too many people.  What can I do?  Is there anything I can do?  Anyone I can go to?

There is no answer, is there?  I'm alone.  Strange.  For being the youngest of seven children, I've often felt alone.  The only girl, the youngest.  In the end, it's always been that way.  I guess it always will.

So, that means I'll have to solve this myself, right?  Brilliant!  Now I'm talking to myself.  Can this get any worse?  Why did I think that? 

Well, there is only one thing I can do.  No distractions, no interruptions.  I must confront Tom.  I must be strong.  When I'm sure, then I'll decide what to do next.  Must hurry.  Time is running out.  If it is Tom, he'll have to act soon.  The year is almost over.

It took some doing, but I sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower and away into an old, abandoned classroom.  Taking out the diary, I sit in the corner with just it, my ink well, and my quill.  My fingers lovingly carress the leather one last time.  Even if Tom is innocent, he'll never forgive me for how I'm about to treat him.  

Roughly with determination I open the book.  Dip the quill into the ink, and then write.

Tom.  I must talk to you about some things.

**Yes, Ginny?**

You are a Slytherin.

**I am.  I must say you still have your memory  Is that all?**

No, Tom.  That's not all.  Are you the Heir of Slytherin?

**Why do you ask?  You don't reason I'm the one behind the attacks, do you?  Ginny, please.  I don't even have a body.  How could I petrify people?**

I know you Tom.  You're smart.  You would find a way.  I notice you didn't answer my question.

**It doesn't merit a response.  I'm insulted that you could accuse me of attempted murder.**

A tear rolls off her cheek and onto the dairy where it is absorbed.

You are, aren't you?  I just know it.  You are the reason behind my nightmares.  You are the one making me so tired.  You are using me.

**If you are so certain why ask?  I'm just a memory.  Trapped as I am in the diary.**

No Tom.  You are much more than a memory.  That I'm certain of.  But that's alright.

**What do you mean?**

I mean that soon this will be over.  You failed Tom.  The Mandrakes are ready.  Your victims will wake up.  We will be stopped.

**Well, you are right about one thing, Ginny dear.**

I know.

**However, not about everything.  You see, I am the Heir.  I have been using you.  And this will be over soon.**

Why don't you sound more upset?

**Why should I be upset, little girl?  You have given me so much, but you don't know that.  Silly chit, you had no idea what I was, what I am.**

I don't understand.

**You wanted to be used.  So sad, so lonely, so pathetic.  A few nice words from me and I had you wrapped around my finger.  Still don't understand, do you?  Oh well, what did I expect?  Let me make it clearer, dear.**

**It is already too late.  Don't you feel it Gin?  It's too late I have you, and you are going to help me.  You are going to bring me to life.**

Now that I think about it, I do feel strange.  Like my body is wrapped in cotton.  Still, there is no way I'm helping Tom now.  If I have to I'll stay awake for the next week.  There are some potions I can take from the infirmary.  He can't use me if I'm awake.

No, Tom.  I won't.

**You already are.  As we speak, we are heading for the Chamber.  First we're going to leave Potter a message.**

Sudden fear spreads through me.  I had become so involved with prying information out of Tom, that I didn't realize that I'd stopped writing.  I was talking straight to Tom, the diary, held tightly in my arms.  We are heading for the bathroom.  I try to stop my body, but am not in control.  He was right.  Time is up.  Tom can now control my body without me being asleep. 

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see._

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul._

_Don't let me die here._

_There must be something more._

_Bring me to life._

I can't believe I didn't see this possibility.  All this time he had been waiting, using me right there in the diary.  For the longest time this has slowly been happening, his plan.  

Wake up!  I try to fight him, to stay awake and in control, but can't.  So tired.  By the time he made me write a message on the wall under the old one from Halloween, I knew it was too late.  It was perverse feeling myself writing my own death sentence.  A part of me still can't believe that Tom would actually hurt me.  We were close friends right?  Or was everything just a lie?  Do I mean that little to him?  There is no way for me to gain back control that I know of.  It seems that my fate is already decided.

Me, my body, leans forward towards the sink in the bathroom.  A strange sound escapes my mouth.  Somehow I know it's meaning.  Instead of saying "Open Up" in English, a strange hissing sound came out.

The tap glows with a brilliant white light and spins.  The sink moves then lowers itself down into the floor.  A large pipe is revealed.  One big enough for a man to easily slide down into.  

I lowered myself slowly into the pipe, and then let go.  It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide.  Down I went, through all the twists and turns, heading deep under Hogwarts, deeper than even the dungeons are located.

When the pipe leveled out, I shot out and landed on the damp floor of a stone tunnel.  I rolled a bit before coming to a stop.  Standing up, I brace myself with my hand on the slimy wall in the darkness.

The part of me that was now Tom had the sense to pull out my wand.  "Lumos!"  

I wanted to stop and look around at my surroundings.  Coming down the pipe seemed frighten familiar to me.  I suppose that Tom had me come here often throughout the year.  However, I didn't have a chance to compare the background setting to that of my nightmares.

**No Gin.  We don't have time for sightseeing.**

We were quickly walking down the tunnel, past a humongous snake skin, towards the two entwined snakes that were carved on the wall at the end.

The carvings appeared life-like.  Emerald eyes glittered in the light coming from my wand.  

"Open," I said, in a soft hiss.

The snakes parted from each other, a crack appearing in the middle as half of each side of the wall retracted smoothly out of sight.    

Standing at one end of a long, dimly lit chamber, I had some time to look around.  I feel myself saying the counter-spell to lumos, "Nox."  My wand's light extinguishes, leaving me to the odd, greenish gloom that filled this place.

I walked on forward between the serpentine columns.  The stone snakes eyes seem to follow my every move.  My steps echoed loudly until I stop before a gigantic stature.  It is of a man with a thin, old face, a long beard that reaches down past his knees.

**Salazar Slytherin.  My ancestor.  Soon I will continue his work and that of my other self.**

I hate you, Tom.  You will not win.  Dumbledore will stop you.

I, my body that is, kneels down by the statue's  feet.  

**Oh, Gin.  What fire in you!  It's regretful we never will meet on more pleasant terms.  I would of enjoyed watching you grow.**

The book is placed before me and opened.  I flip through each page, my wand touching each.  My lips moving in a spell I can't understand.  Tom's words scared me.  After some time has pasted, I question what he said.

What do you mean by that?  Of course I'll grow up.

**Believe what you will, dear.  It won't change matters.**

Tom!

**It is time.**

My body feels fuzzy again, like I'm wrapped in cotton.  I feel cold, yet am perspiring.  A rushing feeling sweeps through me accompanied by a similar sucking sound.  My vision blurs then refocus.  Also, I see….

A tall, black-haired, blue-eyed boy stands in front of me.  I gasp and try to scoot away back as far as I can.  After making it a few feet, my knees give out.  I fall, try to get up, only to prop myself up with my elbows.  

"Don't worry, Gin.  It's just me.  Let me look at you."

He looks so faded I can see through him.  I would of thought him a ghost if it wasn't for those colorful blue eyes.  A small whimpering sound escapes me as he comes closer.  So this is Tom?  He's cute.  Too bad he's a bad boy.  I wonder if Harry would look like this when he's older.

He shakes his head, kneels beside me, and moves to push back hair from my face.  His hand passes right through me.  I flinch back from the movement.

"Still thinking of Potter?  Really, I don't see why you waste the time.  He's not interested in you.  Of course you are eleven and he's only twelve.  Too bad you don't have a few more years under your belt."

My eyes begin to water.  I feel like crying.  I hate Tom with more feeling than I've felt for anyone else.  The twins were teddy bears.  Malfoy is a bug.  Nothing compares to Tom.

"How…?"  I choke out.

Tom stares right into my brown eyes with his eerie, blue ones.  He seems less see through now.

"That's not an easy question.  Though a better one than 'Why?'.  By writing to me…by pouring out all your feelings into me, you fed me your energy, your heart, and soul.  I grew strong enough to begin giving you part of mine.  In doing so, I was able to use your body and open up the Chamber.  Naturally, I was disappointed when you lost faith in me, but all's well that end's well, eh?"

I stared at him.  Well, I tried to.  Instead I blinked.  My eyelids were feeling heavy.  I'm so tired, so sleepy.  The feeling in my arms is fading away, numbing.  I find myself being settled down onto the floor by a pair of strong arms.  Tom is now more solid.  Gently he places my arm underneath my head, to cushion it.  

"Now.  That better?  Good.  I want to thank you, Ginny dear.  Without you none of this would have been possible.  Yet here we are.  You are bringing me back to life.  That is a great, important act.  A precious gift.  Go to sleep now.  Don't worry.  You're not missing much."

He leans over me.  His voice is soothing.  I can almost imagine that he really cares, that he's my friend again.  He was just kidding, saying those awful things.  But I can't say anything.  I can hardly keep my eyes open.  My eyes reluctantly close.  

A moment later, I feel something unusual.  Something pressed against my lips.  It lasts only a couple of seconds.  Afterwards, I realized what it was…a kiss.  Tom must of given me my first kiss.  How sweet, yet disturbing.  

Then all is quiet.  We wait.  Tom in the Chamber.  Me in the Darkness that is now my existence.

(Wake me up)

_Wake me up inside._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside._

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become.___

My breathing is slow and shallow.  I can't open my eyes.  A deadly chill embraces my body.  Other senses grow stronger since I can't see and can barely feel.  Tom is quiet.  

The first sound I hear is someone's footsteps cautiously approaching.  "Ginny!"  Someone mutters.  Is it Ron, Harry, or one of the teachers?  He, his footsteps speed up.  My head feels funny and I realize that he's shaking me.  That won't help since I'm not really asleep.

"Ginny-don't be dead-please don't be dead-"  

That's Harry's voice.  Harry!  Watch out for Tom!  Did you really come to save me?  He keeps calling my name.  Oh, Harry.  Why now?  Did I really have to be in a life or death situation to attract your attention?

"Ginny, please wake up," he mutters desperately.  

I can't Harry.  Don't you understand?  I'm not really asleep.

"She won't wake," Tom says softly.

"Tom – Tom Riddle?  What d'you mean, she won't wake?  She's not – she's not - ?"  

He sounds so confused.  His voice is getting fainter.  I try to concentrate more.  How well does he know Tom?  Not too well, it seems.

"She's still alive.  But only just."  Tom's voice seems distant.

"Are you a ghost?"  Harry said uncertainly.  He sounds young to me like I was before this year.

"A memory…"  Tom's voice!  I can't hear his voice!

"Help me"  There!  That's Harry.  Please.  Merlin let me hear what's going on!

For a long time there's silence.  I hear fewer and fewer words.  As my hearing diminishes, as does my understanding of what's happening.  At first I can follow.  Harry warns Tom of the basilisk and asks for help.  

Tom explains about me and the diary.  That hurt.  Maybe Tom doesn't know that I can still hear, but still, he shouldn't be talking that way about me.  He tells Harry my secrets.  I guess it doesn't matter since I'll be dead soon.  However it would have been nice to die with some pride and dignity.

After that I only heard a few more words.  Boring.  Questions.  Voldemort.  Greatest.  Dumbledore.  Then all is cold and dark.  I can't hear.  I can't smell.  I'm alone.  Am I dead?  Is this it, or just the last stop?

Harry, if there is still time.  If you can save me…please, do it soon.  I fear I may not last any longer.  Hurry, before there is nothing left to save.  I don't want to die.  I haven't lived yet.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. _

_(Bring me to life)_

Heat.  Incredible, searing heat pours into me.  I am no longer cold and unfeeling.  My hands clench as all this power, energy is thrust back into my body.  Soundlessly, I scream in my mind.  What is happening?  I don't understand.

Then, it is over.  All my muscles feel as if they had been tied up in knots then stretched to the breaking point.  I moan.  Making myself move, I sit up.  

Opening my eyes, I see Harry beside me.  I'm alive!  Harry won!  Bemused, I look around.  The huge basilisk is dead on the floor.  Harry is beside me holding the diary.  The diary!  It's still here.  Then, Tom must be….  I gasp and begin to cry.  What can I say to Harry?  He must think I the world's biggest fool.

"Harry-oh, Harry-I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-_couldn't_ say it in front of Percy-it was _me_, he t-took me over-and-_how_ did you kill that-that thing?  W-where's Riddle?  The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary."

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing me the fang hole, "Riddle's finished.  Look!  Him _and_ the basilisk.  C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here."

An awful thought occurs to me.  I start crying as he helps me up.  

"I'm going to be expelled!  I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and – _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?_"

Harry doesn't say anything.  He must think it's likely.  Everyone will hate me now.  Why did Harry save me?  A phoenix waits for us.  Harry urges me to step over the dead basilisk, out of the chamber, and back into the tunnel.  With each step I grow stronger and more nervous.

We reach the collapsed part of the tunnel a few minutes later.  There was a sound of someone shifting rocks.

"Ron!"  Harry yelled, speeding up.  "Ginny's okay!  I've got her!"

Ron?  Ron is here?  I hear a strangled cheer, and they turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to  make in the rock fall.  Will he be so supportive and eager once he hears the whole story?

"_Ginny!_"  My brother thrusts an arm through the gap in the rock to help pull me through.  "You're alive!  I don't believe it!  What happened?  How – what – where did that bird come from?"

Fawkes had swooped through the gap after me.  Ron shifts his stare from the phoenix to Harry.  I start crying heavily now.  My brother had worried about me.  However, how was I going to explain things to him?  Would he still care afterwards?

"How come you've got a _sword_?"  Ron says, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.  With all that has been happening, I really hadn't noticed it.

Harry glances at me.  "I'll explain when we get out of here."  

My brother objects, but Harry's voice is firm.  At least I'll have some time before he tells Ron that I opened the Chamber of Secrets.

I tune out their voices in relief.  It seems like I won't have to talk after all.  They talk, ignoring me once again.  I barely note the confused figure of professor Lockhart.  One more oddness today isn't too much to add to the total.  I'm feeling numb again.  Emotional burnout.

The mention of my name brings me back to reality.  "Ginny, grab Ron's hand.  Professor Lockhart…" 

"He means you," said Ron sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's other hand…"  

Ron reaches for my hand.  I open my hand for Lockhart to take.  My brother hangs onto the back of Harry's robes.  I felt very light all of the sudden.  The others felt this too.  Next thing I knew we are flying up through the pipe.  We landed on the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  The sink that hid the pipe moved back into place.

I ignore all this still crying.  They led me into the corridor until we stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's office.  Harry opened the door.

A sudden scream made me jump.  "_Ginny!_"

It was Mum.  She jumped up from her seat before the fire and engulfed me in a tight bear hug.  Dad joined her a second later.  I started crying even harder, mumbling incoherently.  Dad swept me up into his arms as if I was still their little girl.  Mum had moved on to hug Harry and Ron.

I held my breath as Harry started telling them what had happened.  So far he'd avoided mentioning Tom's diary and me.  My head rested against Mum's shoulder.  I stayed quiet.  

"W-what's that?" said Mum in a stunned voice.  "_You-Know-Who?_  En-enchant _Ginny?_  But Ginny's not…Ginny hasn't been…has she?"

What does that mean?  I'm not evil, Mum.  I'd never knowingly do these things.

"It was this diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore.

I stare at the diary.  It had been mine for a long time.  Still felt like it belongs to me.  When Dumbledore explains that Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort, my stomach twists.  How could I believe that the young Dark Lord had been my best friend?  Would anyone understand my feelings?

"But, Ginny," said Mum.  "What's our Ginny got to do with – with – _him?_"

"His d-diary!"  My voice is thick with tears.  "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year…."  There, it's out now.  I cringe at my father's tone.

"_Ginny!_" said Dad, flabbergasted.  "Haven't I taught you _anything?_  What have I always told you?  Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain?_  Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother?  A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic…."

"I d-didn't know.  I found it inside one of the books Mum got me.  I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it…"  It was the truth.  Some student could of left it stuck in the old Transfigurations textbook and forgot about it.  How else could it have gotten there?

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away,"  Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice.  "This has been a terrible ordeal for her.  There will be no punishment.  Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort."  He strode over to the door and opened it.  "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate.  I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her.  "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake.  She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

I smile at him.  My parents are mad at me, but at least I'm still welcome at school.  Ron brightens at the thought of Hermione's recovery.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.  I release a shaky breath.  

Mum leads me out, and Dad follows, still looking deeply shaken.  As we walk, we're silent.  Before we enter the hospital wing, Mum pulls me into another crushing hug.

"Ginny.  Don't you _ever_ do anything like this again.  You scared us to death.  We love you so much.  If anything out of the ordinary happens – _anything_ – talk to someone.  Tell you professors, tell us, tell your brothers."  She looked like she was going to start crying again.  I sniff and nod.

Dad hugs me.  "We just want you to get better, luv.  Whatever processed you to trust that _thing?_"

I couldn't meet their eyes.  "He was my friend.  I didn't realize he was using me until it was too late."  

Mum and Dad exchanged a look.  Then we entered the hospital wing.  Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and hustled me into a bed.  A moment later, a steaming mug of hot chocolate was set before me.  Gratefully, I inhaled its aroma.  The sweet smell of chocolate improves any girl's day.

Soon I was feeling sleepy.  Mum and Dad each tucked me in after telling me that they love me.  Both of them were treating me as if I was glass.  Am I going to break?  Or do they think I'm already broken?

**Go to sleep, Ginny dear.  We'll talk later.**

Tom's voice in my head makes me open my eyes.  I look around, but all I see is Mum and Dad talking quietly.  With one last shiver, I shift and close my eyes.  I'm feeling so tired right now.  They must have slipped me a sleeping potion.  Maybe it was my imagination.

The End?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Here's the lyrics all together.  First heard it at Yahoo's Launch Music Videos.  Got the lyrics from www.azlyrics.com

EVANESCENCE LYRICS  
  
"Bring Me To Life"  
(feat. Paul McCoy)  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)


End file.
